


Blue

by maleprotag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Soulmates AU, college AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleprotag/pseuds/maleprotag
Summary: “Lance.” Keith whispered. “Lance…Who are you?”“I’m…” Lance laughed nervously once more, his hand still within Keith’s grip. “I’m Lance! Lance Mcclain! I’m in my first year in General Arts and—““No, who are you?” Keith tried again, leaning in, watching the blue of Lance’s eyes flicker back and forth from his own. “Why…Why are you here? How are you here?”“Dude, what?”“I see colors.” Keith whispered, Lance furrowing his brows. “When I touch you. I see colors.”--christmas present for tumblr user klancematic !





	1. Explosion

                As he passed his way through the ever-growing crowd of students rushing to head back home, he caught himself looking at the trees. Pidge, his best friend, told him that trees were the color green. Green was earth and earth was home—it was grounding and growing. Living. Keith had asked if all trees were green and Pidge corrected herself by stating that around fall time, they would become the colors of orange and red. Red was the color mostly associated with himself, Shiro and Pidge would tell him; the color of fire, burning and licking at your fingertips with its warmth. It was impulsiveness and passion. It was Keith. He still didn’t know exactly what orange was—once his mom held up a fruit also called ‘orange’ and tried to convince him that there was a color there. All he saw was a light grey, playing among the hundred other layers of grey before him.

                Black and White. That’s how Keith saw the world.

                Not necessarily in terms of his moral stance—he didn’t know where he stood in that sense. No, black and white as if seen in old timey pictures, as he was told. Black and white and thousands of hues of greys that expanded throughout each scene he encountered upon. Keith, as you would have guessed, couldn’t see color.

                His brother told him that it wasn’t the worse thing to have in the world. Shiro kept him in the loop of what he wore and what looked best on him. Keith was thankful for that—apparently he wore a lot of black and red, whatever that may be. His parents inevitably gave up on trying to teach him the differences between each color and left him with the professionals. Even then, no one could quite understand why he couldn’t see these rainbow array of colors.

                He tried to recall what the other colors were like—he liked to think the color purple was for family. It seemed…right. Pink was like red but lighter, he was told; lighter in all aspects, it resembled a gentle femininity and romance that you just had to call ‘sweet’. Keith sometimes called candy ‘pink’. It suited the term.

                But what was blue?

                He had been told it was the ocean—the sky. It was water, and like water, it ebbed and flowed. It was calming yet could be exciting at times as well. It was rain and earth mixed together.

                If Keith had to choose one color to see, it would be blue.

                Because if Keith was fire and blue was water, he wished to see the opposition of himself—to feel that cooling mist quell his worries and anxieties. As Keith made his way home, Shiro waiting for him in the parking lot, he wondered if such a thing existed—perhaps it was just a cruel joke played on him like before, when he was young.                

                He expected blue to be love, in some aspects.

                Not that he would ever see it.

* * *

 

                “What are you working on?” Pidge asked from behind, tapping away at her computer.

                “More prose.” Keith murmured back. Being an English major was interesting in its own ways—he enjoyed the variations of words and clichés mixed together to create what people referred to as ‘art’. He had seen art before but never attempted to comment on it—he could never see the full creations of it due to his ‘condition’.

                “Can I read it?” Pidge asked, thoughtfully. Keith stopped, sudden hesitation freezing his limbs. Pidge was able to notice this and, thankfully, backed away. “One day I’ll read your poetry, Keith.”

                “No, you won’t.” Keith argued back weakly, Pidge sharing a short laugh with him. His work was…Personal. If not written for the sole purpose of publication or grading, Keith would rather his prose and poetry be kept to himself. It was his only exploration into the world of color, without actually having seen it.

                “Have you decided on what you’re going to put into your final portfolio yet? The semesters getting close to midterms.” Pidge reminded him, earning a short groan from Keith.

                “That’s what I’m trying to work on right now.” He growled, reading over his own writing and angrily deleting a paragraph from the screen. “There’s only so much you can write upon when all you see is grey.”

                “That’s not true!” Pidge retorted, a pout on her face. “I’m no artist but I’ve seen the way you describe things; you’re really good at finding ways around your ‘condition’. You don’t need the colors of the world to see how beautiful your writing can be.”

                “The whole point is to choose a color theme for one of our poems this term.” Keith sighed, rubbing at his temple. “I can choose a color and write off what I think it is or I can be honest and say, ‘It looks like grey to me.’”

                “Where’s the fun in that?”

                “I’m just saying—“

                “Keith.” Pidge turned around fully this time, eyes bright. “You’ve got this. You don’t need to know the true connotations of the color ‘red’ or ‘blue’ to know how it makes you feel. You’ve been described them, what, a few dozen times now? I think you’ll be able to find some semblance of them, through your creativity and senses.” Sitting back, she smiled, the thin strip of lips curving upwards. “Plus, you have me to help decide if they’re correct or not.”

                “I thought this was up to my interpretation.”

                “It is, though, I don’t want you describing red as ‘lettuce’ or something.”

                “Lettuce isn’t red?”

                “We’ve been over this—“

* * *

 

                Keith sat on campus, writing in harsh strokes into his notebook, desperate to find some way around his appointed theme for his writing workshop. He tried writing on black but found it to be too difficult. White was clichéd and grey was just plain silly to write upon. Tearing out a page, Keith crumbled up the paper and tried to throw it into the waste bin next to him, only to miss. Swearing under his breath, he attempted to set aside his things and stand, to dispose of his work himself, when a hand reached out and grabbed it for him.

                “Oh, thank you—“ Keith started, only to frown as the man opened up the trash and read to himself a few lines of Keith’s poem.

                “Hey, this is pretty good!”

                “It isn’t.” Keith found himself muttering. He stood up and made his way over the short distance to the man, reaching out to take back his paper. The man noticed this and pulled away his hands, grinning.

                “I want to keep it.” The man explained, folding the poem up and tucking the paper into his jean pocket.

                “Please, just give it back.” Keith said through clenched teeth.

                “You threw it away, so it’s mine now.” Said the stranger, sticking out his tongue like a child. He started to turn and walk away, Keith growling at this.

                “Just give it back, you jerk—“ He argued, grabbing the other’s shoulder and stopping him from leaving. That’s when it happened.

                Like an explosion, shocking and just as discombobulating, a harmonious like riot of something happened. Keith felt his breath being taken away, as it trickled and dabbled around the man. His eyes were like oceans, flooding and moving with something unspoken. He wore bright things in comparison to Keith’s dark clothing, now suddenly more detailed than before.

                Colors. Keith was seeing colors.

                It spread like wild fire, captivating and uncontrolled, expanding out into the rest of the world.

                “Dude, are you okay?” Keith heard the man speak, but more colors appeared in his mind throughout each letter. It was overwhelming, beautiful and mesmerizing—he looked up at the trees and saw variations of colors, one like the man’s voice though mixed with something else, the color of his own shirt melting into that same color and a lighter deviation throughout.  

                _Red, orange and green. Only in the fall._

                The sky was be speckled with clouds and the sun shined through a particularly greyer one, despite the cold of day.

                “Hey, say something!” The man said again, though concern flooded his water like voice. He moved his hand on top of Keith’s wrist and Keith gasped, more colors flowing in.

                _Blue. Like an ocean. Like the sky._

                Was he seeing blue? Keith looked back down, inspected the man like he was an experiment to gaze upon—he was just as shocking as what Keith thought blue would be, brilliant yet calm. Calm.

                He wasn’t calm.

                “Okay, stay with me. Let’s sit down for a bit.” The stranger said in a small voice, the words bubbling up in discrepancies of rain and sky. He gently sat Keith down and pulled his hand away from his shoulder. Keith realized, rather quickly, that the colors were disappearing, the familiarity of grey washing over his world.

                “Wait!” Keith said, reaching out to the man’s arm again. The man stayed beside him, confused as ever though willing to help. Keith blinked a few times, allowing himself to readjust to the colors once more. He sighed, hand shaking. “My…My name is Keith.”

                “Oh.” The man tilted his head before laughing. He reached out a hand and Keith took it without a second thought, the warmth extending from him to Keith. “I’m Lance.”

                “Lance.” Keith whispered. “Lance…Who are you?”

                “I’m…” Lance laughed nervously once more, his hand still within Keith’s grip. “I’m Lance! Lance Mcclain! I’m in my first year in General Arts and—“

                “No, who _are_ you?” Keith tried again, leaning in, watching the blue of Lance’s eyes flicker back and forth from his own. “Why…Why are you here? How are you here?”

                “Dude, what?”

                “I see colors.” Keith whispered, Lance furrowing his brows. “When I touch you. I see colors.”

                “You didn’t before?” Lance asked, more and more confused by the second.

                “I don’t know. I mean, no, I didn’t. I—“ Keith took a moment to even his breathing. “Come with me. I need to go see my friend.”

                “Uh, I mean, sure but…Will you explain more on the way?” Lance smiled, pulling his hand away from Keith’s, only causing Keith to panic once more. “Okay, okay, easy buddy.” Lance sighed, deciding to play along, Keith relaxing only when Lance’s hand was back against his own.

                “I’ll try my best to explain what I can. But I need some help with this. Pidge might have an idea.”

                “What kind of name is Pidge?” Lance asked, standing up with Keith, their hands connected, watching as Keith collected his things in quick fashion. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to ask me out in some weird way? Because I’m down—“

                “No, of course not.” Keith shook his head, Lance huffing at that. “C’mon.”


	2. Blue Boy

                Pidge once told Keith that green was the color of her eyes—a bit redundant considering he couldn’t tell the difference between her hair and eyes but he understood what she was trying to suggest. Green. Green as the leaves in the trees, as the grass beneath his feet as he dragged this ‘Lance’ behind him as he made his way to the dorms where Pidge was staying. Green was sour in some ways, while mild in others. The darker and muted the green, the more easy it was to digest. Keith made his way into the dorm, up the two flights of stairs and to the hallway that which Pidge lived in. She was number 204 and with a quick rap at the door, she opened it.

                “Green.” Keith stated the moment she appeared. Pidge raised a brow at this, only to frown down at the man attached to Keith.

                “Green?”

                “I see green.” Keith breathed. “Your eyes. They’re like leaves. Not yet fallen.”

                “Wait, what?” Pidge asked again, though this time far more intrigued. “Come in, come in!” With that, she opened up her door even more and allowed the two to saunter in, still connected. “Who is this?”

                “Sorry. Lance, Pidge. Pidge, meet Lance.” Keith waved his free hand in the air, glaring when Lance pulled away to shake Pidge’s hand. Almost instinctually, Keith moved his hand back to Lance’s arm, the threat of grey far more terrifying than he would ever think it to be.

                “Nice to meet you.” Lance forced a smile before sitting down next to Keith, figuring out that Keith wasn’t about to let go of him just yet.

                “And you. Tell me, why are you so close with my best friend and why haven’t I heard of you?” Pidge smirked, pulling up her computer chair and sitting on it, spinning from side to side in a way to stim.

                “We met today, actually.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Thirty minutes ago.” Keith nodded, Pidge bursting into laughter at this.

                “Wow, you move fast, Keith.” Pidge grinned, causing Keith to now glare at her. He crossed his arms defensively though instantly moved closer to Lance so that they were still touching in some ways.

                “It’s not like that.” Keith sighed, Lance rubbing at his neck tiredly.

                “I wish it was.”

                “What?” Keith turned, Lance seemingly looking elsewhere.

                “Nothing.”

                “Then what is it like?” Pidge sighed.

                “I…” Keith tightened his arms, unsure of how to start. “You know more than anyone else that I can’t see color. I couldn’t, at least, for my entire life. And now…” Keith glanced over at Lance once more, who looked intrigued by Keith’s explanation. “I met Lance. And suddenly…I can see…Everything.”

                “Everything?” Pidge gaped.

                “I mean, I don’t really know all their names.” Keith grumbled. “I just know that the moment I touched Lance, I saw…Blue. It was like nothing else I’ve ever seen before. Then I saw green—there’s so much of it all around us. There were…Subtle hints of orange, like red but calmer, warmer. I’m wearing red right now, I think.”

                “You are.” Lance nodded, Keith sighing.

                “So you just, what? Made contact with Lance and suddenly you can see colors?”

                “Yeah, pretty much.”

                “I can’t believe this.” Pidge sat back further, Keith watching her intently. Her hair was…Like orange but not. Lighter than Lance’s skin though darker than Pidge’s. It reflected the same color of Pidge’s freckles scattered about her fair cheeks. Her eyes were bright, as always, with a not so hidden intelligence behind them. They were green. They were, like nature, a sense of home.

                “Yeah, double that.” Lance spoke out, Keith frowning.

                “Sorry for, you know, dragging you here against your will.” Keith muttered, his shoulder pressed against Lance’s to keep the colors there. Every time Lance talked, blue would drip down between each word—in Keith’s mind at least. Pidge’s voice was green. Like vines, almost, circling around each vowel and consonant.

                “It’s fine. I think.” Chuckled Lance, his body relaxing at the apology. “So, what do you think it is, Pidgeon?”

                “I—Don’t call me that—and I don’t know.” Pidge smiled sadly. “It can’t coincidentally be some sort of biological miracle. No, the timing would be weird. I don’t think anything could cause this either, seeing as Keith you literally do nothing.”

                “Thanks, Pidge.”

                “Anytime.” Pidge snorted. “Do you still see color when you’re not touching Lance?”

                “No. I mean, they start to…disappear, melt away.” Keith spoke shakily. “Suddenly all that grey I grew up in is far scarier than anything I’ve ever encountered before. It’s…terrible.”

                “Well, you can’t keep Lance with you at all times. You have a life, right?” Pidge asked, Lance grimacing at this.

                “Of course I do!”

                “See, he’s a step ahead of you already.” Pidge waved her hand, exasperated.

                “What are you going to do?” Lance asked quietly, Keith looking up to see an almost understanding, troubled face.

                “I don’t know.” Keith admitted.

                “Why don’t you try and get to know Lance? Maybe there’s something about his person, be it his skin or scent or I don’t know, voice, that’s triggering these coincidences.”

                “You think I haven’t been able to see colors due to something psychological?” Keith retorted in question.

                “It’s a start to figuring this out, is all.” Pidge raised her hands. “Lance, would you be okay with hanging out with Keith a bit more?”

                “I’m definitely not complaining so far.” Lance shook his head before pausing, his eyes looking over Keith’s head. “Other than the mullet. That’s just…No Bueno.”

                “Well, we won’t talk about my hair then.” Keith growled, reaching down and taking Lance’s hand once more. “Thanks Pidge. I’ll text you later and tell you what I find out.”

                “Sure thing.” Pidge nodded, waving the two goodbye.

                “Nice meeting you!” Lance called out over his shoulder before the door closed. There they stood, side by side, hand in hand.

                Inevitably, an awkward silence fell between them.

                “Want…Want to go to a café?” Lance suggested, Keith nodding quickly.

* * *

 

                Lance was perhaps, by definition, the color blue. He was calm and collected yet flowed at times in dangerous laughter that raised high like the ocean’s waves, threatening to wash over everything Keith loved and knew, bringing him down to the bottom of the sea. Almost cataclysmic, Lance told Keith about himself in the span of thirty minutes, considerably ‘condensed’ to a reasonable explanation of character.

                Lance grew up in Cuba before moving over to their city for schooling. He was a family man, a mama’s boy and enjoyed the qualities of a tight family lifestyle. He had many siblings yet was the youngest boy of two and had three nieces and one nephew already. He was in General Arts at the moment, as he was still trying to ‘figure out’ his life. He was bisexual and proud of it, even displaying to Keith his bisexual flag pin on his backpack that Keith had missed during their little ‘walk’ to Pidge’s dorm. He liked his coffee plain and simple, had a best friend named Hunk Garrett who he had grown up with and really enjoyed music. Lance’s smile was blinding and he seemed rather composed for someone forced to hold hands with Keith the entire time.

                “What about you?” He asked after taking one last sip of his coffee, Keith having been distracted by their hands yet again that it took a moment to register what he was asked.

                “Oh, um…Well, I’m 19 years old and I live with my brother at the moment. I’m in English right now and am trying to get an associates in Creative Writing while I can. I…Drive a motorcycle but it needs tuning up. I hang out with Pidge and Allura when I can, I haven’t been out of the country ever and I…Can’t see color.”

                “Except when you’re touching me.” Lance mentioned, the two of them pointedly glaring at the hands still entwined.

                “Yes.”

                “What _are_ you going to do? You seem really scared whenever I pull away.”

                “I grew up without colors, Lance.” Keith frowned. “I saw nothing but black and white and grey. All my life. And suddenly, I see these wonderful, awe-inspiring array of hues of descriptions I can’t even begin to attempt at. I always assumed I would never get to see them. I always assumed they were fake.”

                “What will you do when I leave?” Lance hummed, a thumb running over Keith’s hand, perhaps unconsciously.

                “…I guess I’ll just accept the grey. Until we can meet each other again.”

                “What if I ran away?” Lance grinned, Keith glaring at the joking remark.

                “I’d run all over campus until I found you again.”

                “Really? Just to see colors?”       

                “You don’t know what you’re missing out on.” Keith huffed. “Because you’ve never had to live without them.”

                “True enough, I suppose.” Lance sighed. “Do you have a pen on you?”

                “Yeah, hang on.” Keith moved to pull up his bag, reaching in and pulling out a simple black pen. Lance grabbed it and moved their hands so that they laid upside down on the table, Keith’s inner wrist exposed. Carefully, Lance wrote his number.

                “If you can’t sleep tonight, if it gets too…scary again, without the colors, just call me.”

                “Lance.” Keith tightened his hold on Lance casually, a silent thank you spoken between them through the action.

* * *

 

                Lance left for his dorm around 6 o’clock. Shiro picked Keith up and Keith tried not to comment on the colors he had seen throughout that day, as the mere thought of them now gone, taken away from his memory as if by magic, made him sad. He knew he had saw blue today. He just didn’t know what it was anymore.

                Thinking back to Lance, that was his only description for the color. Lance. Blue.

                His blue boy.

                Keith tried to get through the night without many faults—he took his meds early and went to bed, fully expecting to ignore the grey and succumb to sleep in minutes. Nothing came and Keith was left to angrily pull up his phone and dial the number.

                Lance arrived at his door later that night, Keith silently pulling him in as to not disturb Shiro who had also retired to bed. The moment he connected with Lance again, the colors returned, more prominent and glowing than before.

                How could Keith survive without Lance? He barely knew the guy! And yet, that same stranger from earlier that afternoon, who had stolen his words of poetry and had stolen his sight as well, was now controlled by pure kindness alone, helping Keith sleep by holding his hand until Keith eventually slipped into darkness.

                Even through sleep, Keith dreamt of Lance’s words, colored blue turned red turned something else. Mixed together, they became royal and strangely familiar.

                Together, Keith and Lance became purple.


	3. Purple

                Keith always assumed purple was symbolic for family; though he had no idea what the true extent of purple was due to being unable to see it, Shiro had told him it was his favorite color. From then on, it became Keith’s favorite color too. Because it resembled his brother. But maybe it resembled love.

                Waking up, Keith was surprised to see Lance still beside him, on top of the covers, fully clothed, holding onto his hand weakly. A ping of guilt resonated through Keith’s being and ever so gently, Keith took his hand back. He watched, sleepy and irritated as the colors disappeared from his sight. He sighed and pulled the blankets out from under Lance, accidently turning the other over. With a quiet, ‘Sorry’, Keith wrapped Lance up in his bed and left for the kitchen.

                Shiro was there, coffee in hand. He read the newspaper quietly as Keith shuffled in, eyes barely open as he reached for the fridge and took out some juice.

                “Who’s the guy?” Shiro asked, painfully so after Keith managed to pour some into a glass and took a sip. Choking on the drink, Keith coughed a few times, Shiro smiling throughout.

                “You saw?” Keith grumbled, Shiro nodding along happily.

                “You’re not subtle.”

                Keith frowned and made his way over to the table, sitting in front of his brother who expectedly placed the paper down, his full attention on Keith. “I can explain.”

                “There’s no need—you’re young and in college. I expected you to get a partner soon, just not within your first year.” Shiro laughed, Keith’s frown deepening.

                “It’s not like that Shiro.” Keith muttered, Shiro making a face in return. “It isn’t! He’s just…I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

                “I have some time before my class, if you want.” Shiro suggested, taking one more sip of his drink. Keith pursed out his lips before nodding.

                He explained everything.

                Though that came with difficulty—he couldn’t recall the colors as before, just the feelings he got when seeing them. He explained that it was some ‘miracle’ or perhaps even ‘accident’; Keith felt bad for pulling Lance into this but once he had experienced the colors, he never wanted to let them go. He talked about Lance, what he was like, how they met and how this whole mess came to be. Lance was a good person, a nice guy—Keith felt immense guilt.

                “Keith, it’s not your fault.” Shiro tried, Keith shaking his head.

                “I called him despite everything. I made him sleep over at a stranger’s house because I’m selfish.”

                “Have you tried talking to him yet?” Shiro asked, Keith settling down at this.

                “No. No, he’s sleeping.”

                “Maybe when he wakes up. You can make him some breakfast and talk. I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” Shiro smiled gently before checking his watch and getting up. “I have to go—a teacher can’t really be late.”

                “Right.” Keith sighed, leaning back against the chair. Shiro placed his dirty dishes into the sink and pulled on his suit jacket before walking past Keith, a hand on his shoulder briefly.

                “Talk to him, Keith.” Shiro repeated before patting that same shoulder and leaving. “I’ll be back around 4, have some appointments I have to go to later on.”

                “See you.” Keith called back weakly, watching his brother leave.

                Purple resembled family. Maybe it resembled love.

                Keith wasn’t the best at cooking but he certainly wasn’t the worse. He made sure that if he could cook one thing it’d be breakfast foods—His parents loved waking up to breakfast back then. He made Shiro, who perhaps was the worst of them all at cooking, practice with him until they managed to make one thing perfectly—hashbrowns.

                So, Keith made hashbrowns, readying the oil and heating it up before shredding the potatoes, washing them and adding them to the pan. He seasoned them with what he could and started on the eggs, beating them to add to the pan.

                He had loved many folks before. Pidge was one of them—a best friend sort of love. Almost family like, in some aspects. She had been there since the beginning, when he had first moved into their small neighborhood. She was in his class, despite being younger by four years-- she was picked on and ridiculed for being a so called ‘genius’ and Keith had been the one to beat up the bullies that same week he had transferred in. Pidge had joined in as well, taking one bully out with her small frame; they both had been suspended. Pidge came over to his house the next day, offering cookies and games. They’ve been friends since.

                He knew he loved his brother—his first real friend, perhaps in the world. He had been so scared and guarded when he was first introduced to the Shirogane’s. He didn’t trust his new foster parents nor his foster brother. He couldn’t say his name either, ‘Takashi’. He always stammered and messed up. So, Shiro offered his nickname instead. That was the beginning of Keith letting down his walls. Soon, after months of slow reaching out and suggestions, Shiro became his first real friend. And his first real family member. When they adopted Keith, Shiro had been the one to cry first, Keith following after. They were brothers, through and through—he trusted Shiro with his life.

                He knew he hadn’t fallen in love with someone before, his guarded like attitude extending out into his interpersonal relationships as well. It was strange, explaining his condition to others and them asking far too many questions about it, provoking Keith to lash out and lose their friendship in the process. Keith knew that he would be like this for the rest of his life—he should be more patient, like Shiro always suggested. And yet…

                Now he had the colors with him. Through Lance. 

                “Good morning!” Lance stumbled out, yawning and sniffing the air. “Oh, breakfast in bed?”

                “Breakfast in the kitchen, you nut.” Keith called back, not looking at Lance as he entered and sat at the table, waiting. He poured the eggs in with the hashbrowns and mixed the two in, before adding more seasonings and green onions.

                “It smells delicious!” Lance complimented, Keith finally glancing back at the man. He had taken off his jacket and was now in a simple baseball tee. Keith couldn’t tell what color it was.

                “Thanks.” He mumbled, turning off the stove and gathering up two plates, distributing the portions of breakfast to them. “It’s the only thing I can really make.”

                “Oh, you should try my bestie’s food! Hunk’s in training right now to become a chef—you’d love it!”

                “Would I now?” Keith smiled, taking the plates and some utensils over to Lance, who sat bouncing in his seat.

                “You’d be mad not to like it.” Lance explained, thanking Keith and digging right in. “I was right, it is delicious.”

                “I hope you enjoy it.” Keith mentioned quietly, eating his own in slow strides. Lance ate quickly, in between talking about Hunk and his many supposed talents. It was only when Lance mentioned colors again did Keith interrupt.

                “And he wears this orange headband whenever he cooks, to keep the hair away from his face—“

                “Orange?” Keith asked, Lance dropping his fork as he remembered.

                “Shoot, right. Ah, like the leaves we saw yesterday!”

                “The leaves?”

                “Yeah! The ones changing because of fall!” Keith furrowed his brows as he frowned, Lance catching in within a few moments. “You don’t remember?”

                “I can’t.” Keith said, frustrated. “I can’t…I can’t remember. I don’t remember what they looked like—even the descriptions I gave before, they’re just all…Gone.”

                “I really wonder what’s going on.” Lance hummed, Keith looking up to see that small pull of a frown on Lance’s lips. It didn’t suit him. Lance hesitated before reaching over, gently splaying his fingers over Keith’s hand, Keith giving a short gasp as the colors returned.

                Lance was wearing blue.

                “I wish I could explain why I’m like this.” Keith sighed, dropping his fork as well and pushing the food away. He grabbed at Lance’s hand and sighed, grateful to be able to see again.

                “We can figure it out.” Lance said, Keith giving him a look. “What? I’m interested now!”

                “I can’t just take you away from your life because of my stupid condition.”

                “It’s not stupid, Keith. Obviously I’m meant to be in your life for a reason.” Lance smiled. “I’m just intrigued to see if you’re supposed to be in mine as well.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “I don’t know.” Lance played with Keith’s fingers, shyly meeting his gaze. “Want to find out?”

                Lance was selfless, self-sacrificing. His kindness stung at Keith like the bright rays of the white sun or the message of a burning star against the dark of night. Keith tightened his hold on Lance and allowed himself to slowly experience the colors—to taste them in his mouth, the mint of blue refreshing his mood.

                “Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”


	4. Give and Take

                Keith became a part of Lance’s life rather quickly. And Lance, his.

                They coordinated their schedules with school to work around their meeting time. They would meet and grab hands then, continuing on together as if it were a norm—they argued at times, seeing as they were constantly together, but most anticipated it as a lovers scorn. And Keith supposed it looked like such.

                Lance introduced Hunk to Keith a few days into their new routine and Keith found Hunk intriguing.

                He was almost like his first introduction to the color yellow.

                Like the sun, was the easier description, perhaps? Brightening, warming, Hunk held a sort of sarcastic, mild attitude that was hesitant yet playful. His yellow mixed in with Lance’s blue, becoming green, becoming vibrant. His words also dripped like Lances, though slowly—like honey. Sickeningly sweet. And Like the sun, he burned.

                “Maybe you two are soulmates.” Hunk suggested, Lance spitting out his drink after Keith had explained their situation after a very heated argument that no, he wasn’t dating Lance and _no,_ this wasn’t the beginnings of some sort of love story. Hunk seemed to ignore his protestations.

                “Soulmates?” Keith asked, annoyed.

                “You know, destined to be together by some line of fate, forever bound to each other, the usual.” Hunk explained casually, Lance still coughing over his drink, Keith’s hand tightening around his.

                “If we were soulmates, why can I not see colors and Lance can? It doesn’t make sense.” Keith grumbled, Hunk nodding and humming at this.

                “That is the odd part of this case.”

                “S-Soulmates.” Lance coughed, still stuck on the word. Keith pinched him, Lance yelping and giving a glare as Keith offered a not so innocent smile.

                “Do you make contact with many other people, Keith?” Hunk asked, Keith looking over at him with a sneer.

                “I’m not so much of a loner as you think I am, Hunk.”

                “Simple question!” Hunk laughed though he apologized quietly. “Maybe it’s some weird power of yours that you can only experience the colors of another through touch!”

                “Then why couldn’t I see through my brother then? Or Pidge? Or my parents?” Keith argued, Lance taking that chance to pinch his side then in retaliation, Keith squeaking out a laugh before glaring back at him.

                “It could be specific people.” Hunk suggested. “Here, let go of Lance and try touching me!”

                “God, that sounds weird.” Lance muttered, frowning when Keith complied and unwound their fingers. He watched Keith as he leaned forward and gently touched Hunk’s hand. The three were silent as Keith closed his eyes and waited. Once he opened them again, he sighed.

                “Nothing.”

                “Oh, thank god.” Lance whispered, Keith missing that over Hunk’s laughter.

                “I still think you two are soulmates.” Hunk chuckled, crossing his arms and smiling at the two, beaming with pride.

                “I doubt it.” Keith muttered, Lance’s hold in his hand loosening at that.

                “Yeah…” Lance agreed weakly. “Double that.”

* * *

 

                A few days later, they met Keith’s friend, Allura. She was kind enough to meet with them after her class—if she had any idea, Keith was willing to listen.

                “Maybe it is soulmates!” She giggled, clapping her hands together. Keith retracted his previous thought. Everyone was crazy.

                “Allura…” Keith warned, Lance’s arm around him as he watched Allura in a dazed sort of way.

                “That can be the only explanation.” Allura retorted with an ‘hmfp.’ Lance nodding along with her.

                “It just doesn’t make sense to me.” Keith frowned, wanting to pull away from Lance yet not wanting to lose the colors. Allura, he found out, was pink. It was strange to assign colors to his friends but it suited her completely—once, he was told it was a gentle femininity, a sweeter version of red. Keith was glad to find out that that was not the case: Allura was fiery in her own right, pink being her statement. It was powerful and booming, a declaration of position that held itself proudly. It was sweet, like candy, which remained even when it was dissolved.

                “Lance, would it be alright if I spoke to Keith alone for a moment?” Allura asked, Lance glancing between the two before nodding. He unwrapped his arm around Keith slowly before gently patting his hand.

                “I’ll be right back.” Lance whispered. “If it gets too…”

                “Right. I’ll call.” Keith smiled, Lance returning it tenfold. Keith watched him leave, the colors being taken with him. He sighed, accepting the grey and the lost memories before returning his attention back to Allura.

                “Keith, you know I love you.” Allura smiled. “I never thought to meet someone so stubborn and willful in my life aside from myself. We met a few years back but you’ve already become a dear friend to me.”

                “And you, me.” Keith smiled hesitantly. It was a little strange to hear Allura say such things. “I know we don’t see each other much but, you are…You’re special, Allura. I trust you.”

                “And I’m glad for it.” Allura leaned forward. “So please, trust me when I think Lance is just as special.”

                “Special? Like soulmates?”

                “It could be. Or something else. I’m not sure, and neither is anyone else. You could try to take it to a doctor if you really wished, but I have a feeling you don’t want to go through that whole process again, like in high school.”

                “No.” Keith agreed, crossing his arms. “I really don’t.”

                “So,” Allura smiled, leaning back to give Keith his space. “Maybe try entertaining the idea. It might bring about some answers that no one else can give you. It might be something you yourself must discover.”

                “I don’t want to impose on Lance any more than I have.” Keith mumbled, unwinding his arms to play with his fingers instead. He strangely missed the feel of Lance’s hand against his own.

                “If he had any regrets, I’m sure he would’ve spoken on them already.” Allura reassured. “Try it out, okay?”

                “…Okay.”

                

* * *

 

                Soulmates. It was a strange idea. Something from a book or perhaps legend that was told to him as a child. Keith liked to believe that there wasn’t just The One person out there for him but rather a chance to meet someone, to meld his soul together with theirs. He always expected to never experience such feelings for all his life. Lance was different.

                Lance was the blue he was missing out on. The difference in Keith’s life that was beginning to feel whole. And Keith was terrified of this.

                If it was true, if they were truly ‘soulmates’ what did that mean for Lance?

                Keith made his way home and slept on it, alone. Lance had offered, yet again, to spend the night with him but Keith knew he was already sacrificing too much. So, he said, ‘no’, despite terribly wanting to say, ‘yes’. He dreamt in black and white and woke up that morning expecting the same.

                No, this morning he woke up to colors.

                Fully anticipating Lance to have somehow snuck into his room, Keith bolted up and looked about his person. He was alone. He could see colors, alone. They were pale in comparison to the lively take of their versions whenever he was with Lance. Muted, still mixed in with the grey, but there. Keith was confused, worried. He sat up in bed and inspected his room and his sudden new sight.

                “What the…”

                He heard frantic knocking on his door then. Jumping out of bed, Keith pulled a shirt on and ran out into the hallway, stumbling and falling, only to catch himself on the wall. He pushed off it and made his way to the door, opening it to a panting Lance.

                “Keith.” Lance breathed, falling into his arms. Keith braced himself in time, accepting the fall and sudden weight.

                “Lance?! What are you doing here? I thought you had class.”

                “I don’t care. I don’t care.” Lance shook his head, clinging onto Keith, shaking. “Keith, the colors. My colors, I—“

                “What?”

                “I can’t see some of them now.” Lance whimpered. Keith’s eyes widened then and he tightened his hold around Lance. “Keith, some of them are gone. I can’t see blue. My blue, it—it’s gone! I looked at my eyes this morning and all—all I saw was grey! It’s gone, it’s gone!”

                Soulmates. Destined to be together. Keith was able to see colors with Lance. Lance was losing his colors due to Keith.

                Keith was taking Lance’s colors away from him.

                “I’m so sorry.” Keith cried, burying his face into Lance’s shoulder as he realized his case. “I’m so, so sorry.”


	5. Consequences

                “You can’t just take and take in a relationship and expect no consequences, Keith!”

                “Shut up, Pidge! You’ve never even been in a relationship!” Keith yelled back before groaning, rubbing at his face. “I mean—it’s not a relationship! We’re just friends!”

                “You understand what I mean though!” Pidge huffed, Shiro patting her shoulder. Keith had called everyone he could and explained what was going on. Pidge had a point, even if it annoyed Keith to no end.

                “It would explain why Lance suddenly doesn’t know what blue is.” Hunk said, Lance leaning against his friend sadly. Keith couldn’t keep eye contact with Lance, it was too painful.

                “Do you remember it at all?” Allura asked, Lance looking up at her and shaking his head slightly.

                “I remember…Tidbits of it. Like I know that my eyes are supposed to be blue. It’s just that I don’t remember what blue is. Or what it looked like. I just know that it’s gone.”

                “And Keith, you said you can see colors now?” Shiro asked, still by Pidge’s side as Keith was busy pacing back and forth.

                “I said some colors, Shiro! Not all. They’re like…” Keith groaned again, louder this time. “They’re mixed in with the grey but they’re there! I stole his blue away from him and now it’s all I can see!”

                “Keith, calm down.” Shiro tried reaching out this time, Keith pushing him away from him angrily.

                “I can’t just stay calm! I’m potentially ruining his life!”

                “I’m right here, you know!” Lance yelled back, Keith glaring at him before quickly turning away, unable to keep up the anger with Lance.

                “Maybe if you two just stay away from each other for a bit, it’ll return to Lance.” Pidge suggested, everyone looking over at her. “It’s just an idea.”

                “But Keith…” Lance stood up, made his way over to Keith. “You said you’re scared of the grey. If you return to that, won’t you…” Lance reached out then, expecting to grab Keith’s hand. Keith pulled it away harshly, taking a few steps away from Lance.

                “No. Don’t.” Keith huffed. “Pidge’s right. Maybe if we just stay away from each other for a bit, it’ll return back to you.”

                “But what about after that? Won’t you miss seeing colors?” Hunk asked quietly. Keith calmed down gradually, the silence protruding on his anger.

                “I’d rather not see colors for the rest of my life than have Lance ever experience my condition.”

* * *

 

                They stayed away from each other for about a week. Keith told Lance to call him if he got his colors back before the week was over. Keith tried not to think about it, tried to ignore the texts Lance gave him in lonely midnights alone.

                Really, it destroyed Keith.

                He hated the idea that he took something so unwillingly away from Lance. He would never have met Lance if it meant that Lance could have his colors back and keep them forever. He didn’t care that Lance took his poetry that day—he could have all his words if it meant that the blue would return back to him.

                They had been together for about two weeks. Surely, some of the blue would trickle back to Lance during that time.

                Keith woke up the 8th day away from Lance seeing red.

                And with red, mixed blue, became purple.

                Two more colors away.

                Keith angrily called Lance and asked to meet with him. Lance agreed rather quickly and Keith got ready for the day ahead. It was a Saturday thankfully, so no classes were on that day. They met halfway between each other, close to the café they had went that first day together. Keith had walked the way there while Lance had biked—he sat there, on the bench in front of the café, his bike beside him as Keith slowly made his way over.

                Keith felt his heart begin to break into pieces.

                “Hey.” Lance said softly. Keith struggled to fight his tears, overall winning at keeping them at bay. He was angry, frustrated—the guilt running through him in waves. And Lance was still there, smiling at him sadly.

                “Hey.” Keith finally replied. Lance waited and when nothing occurred, sat up and walked over to Keith. He hugged him, tightly, his face against Keith’s shoulder. It was strangely déjà vu, similar to when Lance had come running to his door, all in a panic over his loss of blue.  

                “I can see them again.” Lance whispered, still holding onto Keith.

                “So it worked!” Keith pulled away, grinning, the tears still there and threatening to fall at any moment. “That’s great—“

                “No.” Lance shook his head. His hands trailed down Keith’s arms, onto his hands, and he squeezed. “Not quite.” Keith gave a confused look, eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head. He looked down at their hands, and then at Lance. The colors around him were not as bright as before, when they first had met. Almost tuned down, almost regular. Keith gasped.

                “You…You can see them.” Keith repeated. He almost pulled his hands away. “When you’re touching me.” Lance nodded.

                Keith cried.

                “Let go.” He whispered, Lance shaking his head. “Lance, let go!”              

                “No.”

                “Lance!” Keith sobbed, openly. He didn’t care they were in public, he openly wept over this terrible mistake of his. “I can’t, I can’t do this. I can’t take them away from you!” Keith continued, Lance biting his lip as the tears threatened him as well.

                “I want to give them to you.”

                “No!” Keith managed to pull away this time, taking his hands and angrily pushing back his hair. “No, no! Don’t you dare say that! I won’t allow it!”

                “You’ve already taken them!” Lance argued, arms opened wide. “And it looks like they’ll continue to disappear!”

                “Maybe we need to spend more time apart!” Keith tried, sniffling. “Maybe then—“

                “Keith.” Lance grabbed at him again, Keith allowing himself to fall at that point.

                “I’m so sorry.” Keith repeated, over and over, hugging Lance as they cried together. “I swear, I’ll find a way to break this. I’ll figure this out.” Keith leaned back, grabbing at Lance’s face, running his thumb over his tear streaked cheek. “I swear to you, Lance!”

                “What about the mean time?” Lance hiccupped. “I missed you, Keith. I know we haven’t known each other for long but—God, I missed you.”

                “Don’t say stuff like that.” Keith whispered, though found himself smiling. “I…I missed you too.”

                “Heh.” Lance wiped at his nose, sniffling. The two laughed quietly together, a broken sort of comedy trickling into their sticky situation. “What _are_ you going to do?”

                “I don’t know, to be honest.” Keith let go of Lance’s face, opting for his hand instead. “But if I can take your colors away, there has to be some way I can return them.” Lance sniffled once more before nodding.

                “I’ll try and figure it out too.” Lance agreed. “But don’t you dare leave my side throughout all this. If we can’t stop the colors from disappearing, then at least I can see them when I’m with you. Until then, let me stay by your side.”

                “I’m afraid it’ll make things worse.” Keith debated weakly.

                “I’d rather be with you and see them through your eyes than be alone and scared.” Lance noted.

                “Okay…Okay.” Keith hugged Lance one last time, eyes closing. “I won’t leave. We’ll figure this out.”

                “Together?” Lance returned the hug gently.

                “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doNT WORRY  
> THINGS WILL WORK OUT I PR OMISE


	6. Together

                “What did you want to be when you grew up, Keith?” Lance asked quietly, the space between them small as they laid in Keith’s bed, side by side. Keith hummed, eyes threatening to drop as Lance continued to play with his hair.

                “I wanted to be a pilot when I was young.” Keith explained. “A fighter pilot. But with my eyes, I could never…”

                “Right.” Lance nodded, slowing his ministrations as Keith talked. “I wanted to be an astronaut when I was young.”

                “Really?” Keith laughed, Lance making a face and giving a light tug at his hair.

                “Shut up, it’s a good profession.” Lance laughed, Keith joining him in the laughter. They had spent the day at Keith’s home, lounging around and doing homework. Keith worked on his poetry and Lance worked on his science. They cuddled on the couch once done before Shiro returned with groceries. They spent as little time apart as they could, wanting to give each other their colors as often as possible. It was heartbreaking, but also welcoming.

                Keith had never been so close to someone before. Not even Pidge, or Allura. Shiro, maybe, but this was different. This was on another level.

                “Maybe we are soulmates.” Keith whispered, Lance catching the comment and blushing. The heat of the red illuminated almost, Keith smiling gently and moving his hand to touch the warm cheek. “That would explain this give and take situation.”

                “We were destined to meet each other, huh?” Lance snorted, Keith humming once more.

                “Maybe.” Keith sighed. “If we can figure out how to stop this exchange from happening, I wouldn’t doubt it.”

                “I thought you were opposed to it.” Lance frowned. “Before, with Hunk and Allura…”

                “I know what I said.” Keith said in return. “But I also didn’t know this would happen. If they’re right, then it makes sense. I’ve never been in a relationship before, Lance. I don’t really know how to approach love. If it even is possible for me.”

                “You saying you love me, Kogane?” Lance forced a laugh, though he was growing more and more embarrassed. Keith smiled, gently. He moved his hand from Lance’s cheek to the back of his neck.

                “No, I’m not saying that. But maybe, if we are soulmates, I’m meant to love you someday.”

                “Hm…” Lance yawned, eyes closing as Keith scratched his head. “I think I’d like that.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah.” Lance closed his eyes, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. “I’ve never been this close with anyone before. I don’t know what to call you.” He chuckled weakly. “We kind of skipped all the important parts to a relationship: awkward meetings, early on friendship then something clicks! We start crushing on each other, pining after another, then eventually one of us breaks and we ask the other out. We go on a first date and it’s super wrong and awkward but I probably wouldn’t care because I got to spend it with you. Then I’d take you home and ask for a kiss goodnight.”

                “You ask for that sort of thing?” Keith snorted, Lance whining and knocking his head against Keith’s.

                “I’m a gentlemen, you mullet.”

                “Right, right, calling your soulmate names is the way to get to his heart.”

                “Hot head.”

                “Long legs.”

                “My red.” Lance murmured, his voice full of sleep. Keith smiled and curled up beside Lance.

                “My blue.”

* * *

 

                “Maybe it’s a curse of some kind!” Allura suggested, Pidge’s leg on her lap as Allura painted her toes. Keith groaned, leaning against the headboard of Pidge’s bed as he watched the two girls giggle at him.

                “A cursed soulmate?”

                “Maybe it’s like you two have to learn to love each other before the colors are exchanged! That or Lance is forever stuck with your old condition and you live on with his own colors.” Pidge nodded, admiring the black nail polish she had messily applied to her fingers. “Allura, I’m not good at this.” She whined, Allura laughing.

                “That’d be a terrible fucking fate then.” Keith sighed.

                “Do you love him?” Allura asked, Keith physically cringing at the question.

                “No!”

                “Didn’t you sleep with him last night?” Pidge smirked, Keith rolling his eyes at his friend.

                “In the same bed, so we could both see colors.”

                “And nothing…Happened?” Allura smirked as well, Keith growling.

                “Nothing. Happened.”

                “You sure you didn’t want something to happen?” They said in unison, turning to each other and grinning.

                “No, we’re just friends!” Keith grumbled. “For now!”

                “What?” Pidge gasped.

                “What?” Allura gasped, as well.

                “Huh?” Keith blinked, glaring when his two friends broke out into giggles.

                “I see. Well, best of luck then.” Allura hummed, finishing up Pidge’s pinkie toe.

                “Tell us when you two are finally together.” Pidge nodded, leaning back and looking at her nail polish. “Could I eat this?”

                “No.” Keith and Allura said.

                

* * *

 

                “What are you writing?” Lance asked from across from Keith, the two playing an impromptu footsie to keep the colors there for the both of them.

                “Poetry.” Keith explained, keeping his eyes to the screen.

                “Could I read some?” Lance leaned over to try and peek at the computer, Keith quickly closing it before Lance could catch some.

                “Didn’t we get into this situation because you took some of my poetry?”

                “Yeah but you’re the one who touched me.”

                “True.” Keith sighed. “Look, I’ll…Share it with you soon. Some of it is actually for you.”

                “For me?” Lance squealed, Keith allowing a smile to form.

                “Yeah.”

                “I can’t wait then!” Lance grinned. “Really, I can’t wait. Can you read at least a few lines for me?”

                “Lance…” Keith grumbled, Lance’s foot hitting his over and over again, enough that it caused a disruption in Keith’s sight and he grew annoyed. “Fine! Fine!” He opened his computer back up and copied and pasted a few lines into a new page, so that Lance couldn’t read any more than he was showing. “Keep your comments to yourself though. It’s not finished.”

                “My lips are sealed.” Lance smirked, taking the computer from Lance and beginning to read them, sadly out loud. “Kaleidoscopic eyes, visions integrated into the grey of world, he becomes the very earth and sea and sky for me in the absence of sight…” Lance grew quiet, despite Keith knowing those were the only lines left in the poem.

                “Lance?”

                “I’m not commenting!” Lance said hurriedly, passing the computer back over as he blushed. Keith saw an opportunity and grinned.

                “It’s about you, you know.” He watched, amused, as Lance withered in his seat, covering his face as he tried not to smile.

                “I know!”

                

* * *

 

_Kaleidoscopic eyes_

_Visions integrated into the grey of world_

_He becomes the very earth and_

_Sea and_

_Sky for me_

_In the absence of sight._

_The very embodiment of blue_

_He flows and ebbs like water_

_Into my life_

_Undisturbed by the crashing of waves_

_Eased into the sand,_

_Quiet and sure._

_I do not know the meaning of purple_

_Only guesses can be made_

_But if I –_

_Succumbed to fire and_

_The passion of words_

_Become washed over his very blue_

_Surely purple could mean_

_The bruising of a heart_

_Broken and broken again_

_Fixed together_

_By a mere_

_Kiss of truth._


	7. Titles

                Lance was taking the loss of his colors rather well. That, or, he wasn’t telling Keith his true feelings.

                They were spending hours upon hours together every day, making contact in some little ways so that the colors were there for both of them. The only difference was that when Keith left, he could still see some of the colors.

                Yellow came in a few weeks later and with that, orange. Keith could see things so normally now, it was a bit appalling. He didn’t know whether to be grateful or not. He knew the only colors missing were pink and green. He was afraid that what Pidge and Allura said was true—that this was some kind of curse he needed to fix; if Lance never got to experience blue again, Keith didn’t know how he would be able to look himself in the mirror.

                The bigger problem was, Keith was beginning to really care for Lance.

                They guessed that they were soulmates and played with the idea jokingly—the thing was, in some small sense, Keith wanted to believe it was true. That Lance was meant to be with him and in some way, Keith was meant to be there for Lance as well.

                That meant, maybe, Keith could fix this.

                They definitely went over any normal rituals when it came to love and confessing. They had met in an odd way and Keith supposed maybe they were meant to get together in just as an odd way too. He couldn’t let the guilt override his feelings—maybe they were merely strong enough to ignore such fault. But Keith knew he wanted to talk to Lance about his feelings and possibly the future.

                Because he knew if he couldn’t figure out how to give Lance his colors back, he wouldn’t leave his side for the rest of his life.

                

* * *

 

                “Describe blue again to me, Keith.” Lance asked quietly, the two having had stayed up all night talking over the missing colors in Lance’s life. They weren’t touching, simply laying side by side each other in bed. It was almost custom now to have Lance over at his apartment—Shiro didn’t seem to mind in the least, either.

                “It can be calm and collected. Eased with certainty.” Keith sighed, turning over to look at Lance. “But in brighter times, it can be exciting and meaningful. Like the ocean, always changing.”

                “The sky’s blue as well?”             

                “Most of the time, yes.” Keith hummed, holding his fingers above Lance’s arm, though obeying Lance’s request of not touching for a little bit. “But in sunrise it can turn pink and purple. Sunset, orange and red.”

                “I can still see pink.” Lance whispered, closing his eyes. “It’s still there.”

                “I’m glad for it.” Keith whispered in return. He waited and when Lance didn’t speak, he gently placed his hand onto his arm, Lance gasping in return.

                “Every time you do that, all my memories of colors return.” Lance whimpered. “So fast, so vibrant—it’s like they never left.”

                “I remember the first time I touched you—it was like an explosion.” Keith smiled sadly. “So frighteningly beautiful, I couldn’t breathe for most of it. You had to sit me down.” Keith laughed, Lance joining him.

                “It’s been maybe two months? Three?” Lance reminded him, opening his eyes and meeting Keith’s gaze. “A wild few weeks. And I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.”

                “Even being able to see?” Keith asked, trailing his hand up Lance’s arm slowly, intentionally.

                “I told you already, if anyone had to take them, it’s you.”

                “Lance…” Keith sat up, leaning over the man who smiled simply up at him. “Tell me the truth.” Lance grabbed at his arm and sighed, the smile diminishing slowly.

                “Of course, I’m a little upset that I can’t see them anymore. A little bitter, even. But, as we’ve discussed before,” Lance muttered, smirking up at Keith who rolled his eyes. “If we’re soulmates, it’s meant to be.”

                “You once said that if you were meant to be in my life, you wondered how I was meant to be in yours.” Keith said, deliberately.

                “Yeah?”

                “I’ve been wondering that myself lately.” Keith murmured, leaning back down, close enough to Lance’s face. “I’ve been wondering about the future too.”

                “Oh yeah? Think we’ll have a white picket fenced house with two cats and one dog?”

                “First off, cats hate me.” Keith snorted, Lance laughing at this. He didn’t pull away either when Lance placed his hand onto his cheek, his thumb moving softly under his eye. “Second, you’re okay with me in your future?”

                “Keith, if I had any doubts or regrets, I would’ve left you by now.” Lance stated, Keith grimacing. Noticing this, Lance softened his expression. “Not that I plan to.”

                “You like me enough?” Keith asked, in a small voice that could break at any moment. Lance grinned and nodded, so easily assured by his answer.

                “Yup. I like you enough.” Moving in, Lance kept that smile as he asked the same question. “Do you like me enough?”

                “I think so.” Keith hummed, Lance making an annoyed scoff and moving away, Keith laughing as Lance turned over, hiding himself from Keith.

                “That’s so rude, to be so coy when I’m out here living my truth!” Lance whined, Keith falling back against the bed. Ignoring the little mutters Lance made about his answer, Keith wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled his back up against his front.

                “I like you enough.” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, the other shivering.

                “That’s literally all I wanted to hear.” Lance grumbled, grabbing onto Keith’s hand that laid against his stomach. “So, what are we?”

                “Soulmates?” Keith suggested, Lance giggling.

                “We can’t just say that out openly—people would be grossed out by it.” Lance shook his head.

                “Friends?”

                “Whoa there, buddy, we are way more than friends at this point!”

                “Partners?” Keith laughed.

                “That’s the country in you talking, tell it to go to bed!” Lance chuckled. There was hesitation before Keith spoke again, his voice shaking somewhat.

                “Boyfriends?” Lance stiffened up against him before nodding quickly. He squeezed Keith’s hand tightly, still nodding as he smiled.

                “Yeah. Boyfriends.”

 


	8. First Dates

                “Be sure to be home around 12, the latest.” Shiro said as Keith pulled on his shoes. The younger brother rolled his eyes, attempting to give a reassuring smile at the same time.

                “I’m not a kid anymore, Shiro.”

                “Then why don’t you drive yet?” Shiro muttered in return, Keith snorting at this.

                “You know why, my license got revoked.”

                “That’s because you drove onto an open school field!”

                “We’re not doing this again, nope.”

                Keith was going on his first date ever. With his already established boyfriend, Lance. To say he was excited would be an understatement—neither them drove so they were busing to their choice of place for dinner. Shiro had offered to drive them but Keith explained that would have been too embarrassing. He wasn’t a kid anymore and he wanted to do his first real date right.

                “Remember! To call me if you’re staying out later! Or else I’m doing it for you!” Shiro yelled as Keith hurriedly ran out the door as he got a text from Lance stating he was there. It was, admittedly, a little funny for his brother to be so worried over someone he already knew so well. Protective instincts, perhaps. He knew more than anyone else that Keith could take care of himself, need be. Plus, he had a knife.

                Not that he would ever use it.

                “Looking good, Red.” Lance said as Keith walked out, the other in a simple done up black coat, with a red plaid shirt sticking out around the collar. He wore his over worn blue jeans and his signature boots as snow was still stuck on the ground. It had snowed rather early for the beginning of December, something that Lance was ecstatic upon. Snow was something you didn’t need colors to see.

                “Red? Is that my nickname, now?” Keith smiled, grabbing the hand extended to him. Lance was wearing in comparison an oversized blue sweater along with his jean jacket, black jeans and a pair of converse despite the snow. He also wore a green scarf around his neck, something to keep warm with.

                “Yeah!” Lance grinned.

                “I guess that means you’re Blue then.” Keith smirked, walking alongside Lance as they made their way to the bus stop.

                “The Blue to your Red.” Lance hummed happily, Keith squeezing his hand gently in return.

                

* * *

 

                They had dinner at a mid-ranged restaurant and ordered simple meals. Keith was lactose intolerant though had a bite out of Lance’s lasagna after the other had insisted upon him trying it. They weren’t of age yet so they basically ordered pops to drink and cheers as if it were fine wine they were drinking. It had begun to snow by the time they were finished dinner and Lance had asked Keith if he wanted to get dessert.

                “I have a better idea.” Keith smiled, finishing up his portion of the pay and leaving a tip within the slip for the waitress. “If you’re up for a little walk with me, that is.”

                “I’d go anywhere with you.” Lance smiled lovingly, Keith clearing his throat at this and taking Lance’s hand within his, getting up from the table.

                Their next destination wasn’t too far away from where they were now. Keith led Lance to the park and told him to close his eyes once they were close enough. Lance obliged, bouncing with every step he took the longer he was led blinded. Keith let go of Lance’s hand and waited for a moment, taking a breath.

                “Okay, open them.”

                Lance opened his eyes to see themselves within a light maze. Sadly, without Keith’s hand in his, all he saw were bright lights colored white against the grey of night. He was still awed by the luminosity of them, so beautiful even without the colors. Keith stepped in closer, unsure of Lance being ready. So, he asked.

                “Are you ready?” Keith asked, Lance nodding his head slowly. Keith grabbed onto his hand and Lance gasped, the whirlwind of colors blooming out beyond one set of lights to another. They were intermixed rainbows, extending from one bulb to the next. He saw flowery pinks bleeding into royal purples into fiery reds that evidently led back into blues. His blues.

                Lance teared up somewhat, Keith’s hand tight against his.

                “I always wanted to see these before, back when none of the colors called to me.” Keith explained, allowing Lance to soak in the multicolored array of lights before them.  “Now that I can see, I wanted you to experience them yourself.”

                “In the way you always wanted to.” Lance mumbled, finishing up the story as he glanced back down at Keith and laughed joyfully. “Thank you so much, Keith.” Keith simply nodded, a grin on his own face as Lance returned his gaze to the maze ahead. “How far does this go?”

                “Around the perimeter of the park, I believe.” Keith murmured, Lance squeezing his hand.

                “How late is it open till?”

                “12.”

                “Good.” Lance sighed, tugging along Keith’s hand to lead him forward. “I want to experience every light I can before it’s too late.”

                “Anything for you, Lance.”

* * *

 

                They made it back home close to 12 o’clock on the dot. Lance insisted that he walked Keith home as the school was only a few bus stops away thus it was easy for him to go on by himself. Keith didn’t argue much, though he had a bubble of nervousness in the pit of his stomach as they approached the apartment.

                “Do you…Um…” Keith cleared his throat, looking away as Lance held onto his hand. “Do you want to come up?”

                “Oh!” Lance laughed before he too cleared his throat. “I’m…I’m okay for tonight. Thank you though!” Lance hummed, picking up Keith’s hand and rubbing the back of his knuckles with his thumb. “I had a really good night tonight.”

                “Best date you’ve ever been on?” Keith smiled, Lance laughing once more and nodding his head. He took a step in closer, admiring Lance’s features as the other spoke.      

                “About the best date I’ve ever been on, yes.” Lance said. “I’m really grateful we’re together now. I can’t wait for all the other dates we can go on. Every day with you is like an adventure and a half.”

                “Most days we just lounge around in our boxers and play video games.” Keith argued, Lance shaking his head at the other.

                “Even then, little adventures on their own.”

                “I see.” Keith took one step forward, his eyes trailing from the ever loving blue of Lance’s eyes to his lips, back and forth. “Are you going to ask me?”

                “For what?” Lance joked, Keith frowning.

                “You know what.”

                “I’m really not sure of what you’re talking about, Red.” Keith growled back at Lance, who bubbled up in giggles at his frustration.

                “Don’t make me say it.” Keith muttered, lowering his face against Lance’s shoulder for a moment, the embarrassment high and showing at the tips of his ears.

                “Oh, I’m gonna make you say it.” Lance shook with laughter, far too amused by Keith’s awkwardness.

                “Ask me to kiss you good night.” Keith finally grumbled out, Lance sighing and pushing Keith gently away so that he could look down on his face.

                “Right, that.” Lance smirked. “Can I kiss you good night, Keith?”

                “Yes.” Keith whispered, already moving in to kiss Lance. Lance placed his hands over Keith’s cheeks, leaning down so that they could make contact.

                Only then did Keith’s phone ring.

                “Ignore it.” Keith growled, upset when Lance pulled away. They waited for a few seconds for it to stop ringing to then move back in. Again, it rang.

                “Who is it?” Lance asked, Keith frustrated as he stepped back and pulled out his phone, glaring down at the number there.

                “It’s Shiro.”

                “You should answer it.” Lance rubbed at his neck, Keith moving his glare up to Lance. “What? It could be important!”

                “Okay! Okay!” Keith sighed loudly, pressing down on the answer button and brining the phone up to his ear. “What is it, Shiro?”

                “Keith, it’s nearly 12:10!”

                “You literally cannot be serious right now.” Keith almost yelled, Lance holding back his laughter. “I’m literally outside! You can just look out on the balcony and you will see me!”

                “Oh, I am already out there! Hurry up and get inside! You’re past curfew!”

                “I am not a child anymore, Shiro!” Keith pulled the phone away, taking a few steps out to look up at his brother, dressed in a robe, glaring down at him. Keith gave him the finger, which Shiro returned.

                “Hurry up, I’m tired and want to go to bed.”

                “I’m going to kill you, you know that, right?” Keith muttered into the phone before abruptly hanging up, Shiro’s protests heard from above as Keith walked back under the cover of the door way, where Lance stood patiently.

                “Time to go?” Lance smirked, Keith groaning.

                “Yup.”

                “Okay.” Lance took Keith’s hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, boyfriend.” Keith’s anger melted away momentarily, butterflies in his stomach floating around like blue and red.

                “Yeah. See ya.” Keith mumbled, Lance still smirking as he walked away then, hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the bus stop. Keith stood there for a few seconds after Lance was gone from his sight before remembering Shiro’s interruption. He angrily took out his keys, opened the door and ran up the stairs to his apartment where it was luckily still unlocked. He slammed open the door, frightening Shiro who apparently had tried to make himself look more parental, waiting for him to come in. Over Shiro’s surprised yelp, Keith took off his jacket and threw it at Shiro.

                “You dumb brother!”


	9. Soulmates

                Pink left Lance a week later. He didn’t dwell over it, focusing more on Christmas and what to get for Keith. Keith, in response, knew what he wanted to give Lance. He knew one color remained—green: The first color Keith ever saw and recognized. He wanted to give something Lance would remember, something Lance would be able to relate to.

                Something to hold onto when things got tough.

                Because Keith was honestly at a lost—he didn’t know how he was going to break this dumb line of fate Lance and himself were suddenly upon. He didn’t want to witness Lance lose all the colors, all he memories surrounding his life all because Keith wished one day he could see blue. He had taken that blue, turned it into his very purpose and now Keith wished nothing more than to return it to Lance as before.

                Of course, he would miss the colors if it truly worked. He had grown used to them, become familiar with them even. He had managed to finish his portfolio for his writing class and was waiting upon the marks now they were past exam season. Everything was working in Keith’s favor, instead of Lance’s.

                Keith needed to figure out a way to fix them and fast.

                Their relationship was steady and easy—mainly because they were so very used to being around one another since the very beginning. Lance was affectionate yet patient; he knew Keith was still new to relationships and that he didn’t want to force things in fear of losing the driving force that brought them together in the first place. So, Lance waited. They had been together for so many months now, together in the sense of love for weeks alone.

                Love. Did Keith love Lance?

                He supposed he did.

* * *

 

                They held a small Christmas party at Shiro and Keith’s apartment a week before Christmas as everyone else had to leave to return to their families. Allura and Hunk had prepared the food together, Shiro hesitant to help. Pidge brought in the entertainment along with Lance and Keith made sure the decorations were up in time for everyone to arrive to.

                “Need help with the star?” Lance asked, his arms full of cheesy Christmas carol CDs for them to listen to for the dinner. Pidge rushed past them, eager to start the Christmas movie marathon, her grubby hands fumbling with the many DVD’s she brought along.

                “I got it.” Keith mumbled, focused on getting the star right on the tree. “I always do the star in the family.”

                “Well, I’m not about to impede on tradition.” Lance snorted, Keith glancing down at him with a frown. “Do you always struggle like that?”

                “I’m not struggling!” Keith exclaimed, only to accidentally drop the star, losing it within the tree. Lance stifled his laughter poorly, Keith rolling his eyes as he tried to push past the branches, trying to find that star once more.

                “Right.”

                “Shush and help me already.” Keith grumbled, Lance moving to set down the CD’s, casually running a hand along the small of Keith’s back as he walked around the tree to where the star laid just out of Keith’s reach.

                “Here it is!” Lance smiled, Keith taking it from him quickly. “You’re welcome.” Keith scoffed and quickly fashioned the star on the top branch, ignoring its crooked-ness and climbing down from his chair. He found Lance’s shoulders and gave him the slightest peck on the cheek.

                “Thank you.” Lance merely beamed and the two went off hand in hand to help with dinner.

                

* * *

 

                After a long feast of Hunk’s and Allura’s amazing food, the gang settled down to watch a few movies before present time. Hunk offered homemade hot chocolates, premade and in mason jars, ready to be drank at a moment’s notice.  Pidge gave everyone silly cards that included phrases like ‘best dad’ for Shiro and ‘Happy ~~Birthday~~ Christmas ~~Aunty~~ Hunk!’ for Hunk. Allura offered every one matching hats in respective colors, something she had consulted upon with Keith before making them. Shiro offered books that he thought everyone would enjoy, and Lance insisted he went last. That left Keith up for his present giving.

                “The thing is, it’s not really something I can give for everyone to keep.” Keith said, pressed up against Lance’s side, already wearing Allura’s red hat she had made for him. “It’s mainly for Lance but something that I want to share with everyone while I have you all here.”

                “Oh my god, I think I know what this is!” Pidge grew excited, holding onto Allura’s hand as she bounced in her seat.

                “Wait, what? What is it?” Hunk asked, looking around the group, somewhat confused.

                “I don’t think I’ve ever had the privilege of hearing this.” Shiro smirked, leaning back like the proud brother he was.

                “For me?” Lance looked down at Keith, while the other nodded. Standing up, he stood in front of the tree, surrounded by his loved ones and pulled out a piece of paper.

                “It’s prose. I wrote for you.” Keith smiled nervously.

                “Oh my god, I’m going to faint. Hunk, hold me.” Lance jokingly stated, his best friend there within a second, arms wrapped around him to hold him up. Keith waited a moment, and then another. He was so incredibly nervous but knew this was something he needed to do. And with a deep breath, he began.

                “I grew up in greys and monotones that became harmonious in all aspects of my world. I never had the pleasure of experiencing the true extent of the sun, the stars, the moon against the ocean’s floors; I never expected I would ever experience these things. Colors were offhanded and a faraway concept that felt like a dream, so unattainable to me. And then I met you.

                “And through you, Lance, I met everyone else. I met the forceful nature of green that was Pidge, my oldest and bestest friend. I became reintroduced to the ideals of pink and its statement of power through Allura—I managed to learn what the sun colored yellow could really mean by listening to Hunk and I finally was able to experience the regality of purple that stood for my brother and what has always stood for love.

                “I never expected to see these colors and I never expected to see blue. Because you were, in all senses, blue to me. Through nights unsaved, troubled by our conjoining thoughts, I discovered the truth of what blue meant to me. And what it meant to you.

                “With the beginnings of kaleidoscopic eyes, my visions integrated into the grey of world, you became the very earth and Sea and Sky for me in the absence of sight. You’re the very embodiment of blue—blue that flows and ebbs like water into my life, undisturbed by the crashing of waves and eased into the sand, quiet and sure. I do not know the true meaning of purple--Only guesses can be made. But if I – succumbed to fire and the passion of words can become washed over your very blue, surely purple could mean the bruising of a heart, broken and broken again.

                “And yet fixed, by a mere kiss of truth. And that truth stands here today, selfish and thankful, for having had my words stolen by a man so blue. I love you, Lance. I probably always will. And if there comes a day where the last of your colors are taken away, know that I will stand by your side, forever.” Keith sniffled—somewhere along the way he started to cry. Hunk still held onto Lance, though he was crying himself. Pidge looked so incredibly happy, a gentle yet firm smile on her lips as Allura wiped at her eyes and squeezed Pidge’s hand. Shiro looked proud, as always. Keith finally laid eyes on Lance and waited.

                Lance unraveled himself slowly from Hunk’s hold and walked the short distance between himself and Keith. In quick succession, he whispered a confession only for Keith’s ears and grabbed at his face.

                “I love you too.”

                Lance leaned down and placed his lips against Keith—the first of many to come into the future. Keith kissed back, eyes closing as he felt a warmth tingle around him. He dropped the letter somewhere along the way to winding his arms around Lance’s neck and deepened the kiss happily at the tiny noise Lance made.

                “Oh my god.”

                “Are you guys seeing this too?” Hunk asked, grabbing onto Allura’s hand.

                “Holy shit.” Shiro swore. Keith pulled away slowly, still closely connected to Lance and finally noticed what was causing all the commotion.

                Surrounding them, Keith watched as flickers of colors circled around like drifts of feathers lost in the air. They were direct, glowing—Lance watched in awe as they expanded and grew around the two, the center between them brightening from where they had kissed. Then, a burst of light appeared, and a brilliant explosion of colors came from both Keith and Lance, mixing together, falling about the room like the snowflakes dwindling down outside. Keith met Lance’s gaze, gasped when he saw Lance’s eyes aglow with a sort of gold. Lance made a similar face to Keith’s before grinning. Keith grinned back, tears be damned and leaned into kiss Lance once more.

                Silently, it was agreed upon what had just happened.

                Lance’s colors had been returned.

                The second time they pulled away, the glow was disappearing, the due apparently done. Hunk didn’t hesitate to throw himself at the two, ugly sobs heard as Allura and Pidge followed after. Shiro was the last to wrap his arms around the group and together they cheered on.

                “Told you so.” Lance smirked, Keith only able to make a noise back in return.

                “Mm?”

                “Told you you were meant to be in my life.” Lance laughed, freely, tightening his hold on Keith. “Man, I just made Christmas sweaters for everyone! I can’t believe you one up’d your boyfriend!”

                “It was just writing.” Keith muttered.

                “No, it wasn’t. You gave me the best gift of all. You gave meaning to the colors, to my life.” Lance explained, still held closely to Keith even when the others had pulled away. “And your promise meant everything to me. Now that my colors are back, do you plan on leaving?”

                “Never.” Keith smiled coyly, Lance grinning as he pecked Keith’s lips once more.

                “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go folks ueogijfpsklA


	10. The Full Story

                Blue, in every single form, was Lance.

                Blue had begun to be ingrained in Keith since the beginning—since he first met his boyfriend. He never anticipated its full extents and truths; just how far blue went by name and meaning. And to think, he once upon a time wished to experience blue so that he may by chance experience love itself.

                How funny, to be so wrong.

                Blue was not only love, it was home. It was in every color. It was welcoming and electrifying. Sensational. Keith had grown to love every color that came to him in its own ways however blue would forever be his favorite.

                Months later, since they had gotten their respective colors returned to them, Keith woke up to Lance still holding onto his hand in his sleep—out of habit, perhaps. Keith felt like the colors had always been there, just as Lance felt; he knew that he grew up in a world of grey and unfeeling moments of descriptions to which he tried to explain colors—he just couldn’t remember a time he didn’t see colors.

                Moving in, Keith kissed his boyfriend awake, with gentle ministrations of his hand through Lance’s growing hair to his lips pressed over and over again against the flush of his neck. Lance woke up with a murmur and a giggle before turning over, wrapping his arm around Keith.

                “Good morning, Red.” Lance whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. Keith smiled and kissed his lips.

                “Morning, Blue.”

                “What’s on the agenda today?”

                “I have school at 1 and then nothing after that.” Keith mentioned, moving his fingers up and down Lance’s arm, who merely laughed again.

                “I have class at 10 and then another at 2:30.” Lance sighed, his own hand running up the space of Keith’s back.

                “Want me to wait for you on campus?” Keith asked, Lance finally opening his eyes to stare up at his boyfriend.

                “I don’t mind either way. I know I’ll come home to you.” Lance shrugged.

                “You should really find a way out of the dorms—you’re wasting money at this point.”

                “True. Want to move in together?” Lance smirked, Keith’s face heating up. “Heh, knew that would get you.”

                “You asshole.” Keith half-heartedly grumbled, moving in to kiss his cheek again and again in revenge.

                

* * *

 

_I can see the contradictions in every color, for I have lived in a world without._

_I see green not as peaceful and sustained but as a force of nature to be reckoned with—that grows even when the worst of us have passed through. I see it as the mixture of what its components are, blue and yellow, forever moving and sickeningly sweet._

_Yellow is power, just as pink is of red. Yellow is its own clichéd version of poetry, the sun and honey, dripping with warmth that extends out to all of us. Pink is not only the embodiment of femininity, it holds the power to influence us all, to bind together two opposite sides of defying odds with the sheer force of words._

_Red is many things—for I see red within myself. And through projection I see cowardice and fear, but also love. I see the influences of pink and yellow marking red, making orange—perhaps the sweetest of them all. And from red I see purple: the regality of reality, of owning oneself. Once upon a time, I saw purple to mean family, love. To some extents, I still do see such truths to its hues. However, then I experienced blue._

_I have described blue so many times, its purpose seemingly fallen due to my overuse of words. I may never give up on its many additions and meanings for I have fallen in love with it just as I have broken its originality. Just like each poet, attempting to find the most innovative implication to the oceans depths, I may never be able to pinpoint blue entirely by myself. Not that it matters._

_I have loved every color in its own ways but never have I loved one so much as blue._

                “Hey, that’s a pretty nice prose you have there!” A girl spoke above Keith’s shoulder from where he sat on a bench writing. He jumped and moved his arm over the page, glaring.

                “Thanks, I guess.”

                “My name is Shay.” Shay said, extending out her hand. Keith took it after a moment and noticed her eyes still lingering on his page. “I’m sorry for snooping. I really, really like what you wrote.”

                “It’s not that good, but thank you, again.” Keith muttered, though his glare was drifting the longer he looked upon Shay. She seemed like a sweet girl.

                “To be honest…” Shay sat down next to Keith hesitantly, Keith moving to make more room for her. “I’ve never really seen colors before.”

                “Wait, really?” Keith asked, his interest piqued.

                “Oh, yes. I wouldn’t lie about that.” Shay smiled sadly. “The doctors say it doesn’t happen often, just an intriguing case of color blindness. I never really questioned it. But seeing your writing, I kind of wished I could see them just once. The way you described them, the way you said it—it was almost like you understand what I’m going through. I really liked how you described yellow and pink, like they were a pair. I never really thought about them like that before. I kind of wish I could see them now.”

                Keith stared for a long time, Shay sighing dejectedly to herself. He pursed out his lips before setting aside his things and patting Shay’s hand. She looked up, confused but still smiling shyly. Keith smiled in return, before noticing Lance in the distance.

                “My boyfriend’s almost here but I think he might be able to help me help you.”

                “How so?” Shay tilted her head, Lance showing up from behind her.

                “Hey, babe!” Lance called out, Hunk and Allura following behind. “I picked up some stragglers!” He noticed Shay and smiled to her, extending out his hand. “Hey, I’m Lance! This is Hunk and Allura.”

                “I’m Shay.” She grabbed Lance's hand, nodding to the others, Hunk and Allura seemingly star struck by Shay’s entirety.

                “I was just about to tell Shay about how we met.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand. “She can’t see colors.”

                “Oh…Oh!” Lance grinned, sitting down behind Keith, hand still in his. “Oh boy, do we have a story to tell you.”

                “Huh?”

                “This should be good.” Hunk smiled, Allura too busy being far too gay to hear Hunk’s remark as she blushed by Shay’s mere glance over at her.

                “I once never saw colors before either. I grew up without them.” Keith smiled gently. “Then I met Lance, my soulmate. My Blue. From there, the world became new to me once more—let me tell you the full story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just imply Hunayllura? Hallurashay?   
> You bet ur ass I did.  
> Thank you all so much for joining me in this little story! It was an impulsive move on my part for Luke and honestly I couldn't be happier with how it turned out!  
> My next story might be a barista AU so look out for that 8)  
> And check out my trans!Keith AU as I'll be updating that first until Christmas  
> Thank you Again!  
> -J

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on biib0hbi!


End file.
